The present invention particularly relates to a shaft-clamping device which spirally engages a pipe, or shaft in frictional relationship. This is a major improvement over the standard "U" bolt, as well known in the prior art, since there is approximately three times as much contacting surface to develop the friction that prevents rotation between the shaft and the other member, such as a supporting plate, for example. When a pipe is used as a shaft, a "U" bolt tends to flatten, or collapse the pipe, thereby limiting the tightness of the "U" bolt. In addition, a bearing cannot be located near the collapsed area since it is out-of-round. There is, of course, many situations where it is desirable to fixedly and rigidly clamp a shaft, or a pipe to another member, where the other member is utilized as an operating lever, for example, to effect concomitant rotation of the shaft, or pipe with rotational movement of the operating lever clamped to the shaft, or pipe. Any slippage therebetween wound, of course, be undesirable.